The Complicated Life of Mary
by Ultra Drama Queen
Summary: Due to the lack of Mary longfics, I've decided to write one for myself. There should be a signifigant amount of Grary, for all you Grary lovers. Please enjoy, and have a cookie from my box of cookies for after you review. Chapter 3 is up!
1. Introduction

**Hiya everyone! Yes, I am writing a Mary long-fic. I promised myself I would, and I won't go back on my promise! This is for all of those Mary lovers out there, and also the fact that there is a HUGE lack of Mary long-fics. I would like to dedicate this story to HmGirly12 because when she said that there were no Mary long-fics out there, I made the promise about writing a Mary long-fic. Also, I wanna dedicate this story to The Scarlet Sky because she is truley inspiring. Plus, if she hadn't made her fourm, HmGirly12 wouldn't have said that ther were no Mary long-fics and I wouldn't have made the said promise. So there!**

**Signed Queenie-chan **

Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure Harvest Moon isn't mine. I'm trying to steal Kai away, but that isn't going anywhere fast O.o**_

* * *

_**

_**The Complicated Life of Mary**_

_Introduction:_

This is a story about a girl. She is just like any other girl. She has dreams. She has hopes. She has loved. She has been loved. But there is something different about this girl that separates her from the rest of them. There is something that makes her so special, that no one can compare to her. The reason?

This girl is me.

I run her life, and I make her decisions. I make her cry, and I make her laugh. I feel her pain, and I feel her joy. I learn from her mistakes, and I deal with her consequences.

Her name? Mary.

And this is her story.


	2. Ch 1: The New Regular

**Hiya guys! I've completed chapter 1 of _The Complicated Life of Mary_! Yay me! I think that it's off to a good start! Thank you to Jeannie-chan (A.K.A Jean Cooper) for being the first reviewer! I hope I get more insight on how this story is unfolding! Plus, I wanna know if I should change the title to _The Complex Life of Mary_. So your guys's feedback would be really useful! Thanks!**

**Signed Queenie-chan**

Disclaimer: Again, Harvest Moon is still not mine. I've made a little progress in guy-napping Kai (thank you Jeannie-chan) but still no luck :'(. Oh, and 'The Diary of Anne Frank' Isn't mine either.**_

* * *

_**_**The Complicated Life of Mary**_

_Chapter 1: The New Regular_

I looked up from the sentence I was busily writing a moment ago. I glanced around, noticing that no one was inside the library. Sighing, I returned to my sentence. I frowned, thinking hard. I just couldn't find the right conclusion to the first sentence of my paragraph. Angrily, I flipped over my pencil and erased the sentence yet again.

"_C'mon Mary, think!" _I thought to myself. I began to write again, but I soon stopped. I cocked my head to the side, reading the sentence.

"_The magnificent princess sighed dreamily as she stared at…" _I read in my mind. What or whom was she staring at that made her sigh dreamily? I was seriously having a bad case of writers block, and I _really_ hate writers block. I closed my eyes, extremely irritated. Standing up, I made my way towards and up the winding stair case to the second floor.

"Maybe I just need a break." I told myself. I ran fingers along the spines of the books, looking for one in particular. I finally found the book I was looking for, _'The Diary of Anne Frank' _by Anne Frank. It was such a good book, and always a favorite of mine. Upon grabbing the book, I heard the door open downstairs. Excited, I jumped up, dropping the book, and ran towards the stairs. Unfortunately for me, my foot had found the railings, and I found myself plummeting towards the base of the stairs. I closed my eyes and screamed at the top of my lungs. I braced myself for impact, but impact never came. Instead of slamming into the hard-wood floors, I landed on a warm body.

"Ooof." I said, very unlady-like. I opened my eyes, but all I could see was a big khaki colored blob underneath me, for my glasses had flown off upon impact. I heard a deep voice moan. I gasped, realizing I had probably fallen on the customer.

"_Nice one Mary. Now you've probably scared the customer away!" _I angrily yelled in my mind. I rolled off the poor person, and went in search of my glasses. Suddenly, a hand put my glasses into my palms.

"Th-thanks." I said, putting on the round specks. I gasped again, seeing the person who had found my glasses and stopped me from landing on the hard ground. It was a boy, the blacksmiths apprentice to be exact. I hadn't really met him before, only seen him at a distance on my way to the mountains with my parents on my days off. I had always thought the young man was quite cute, but a little on the rude and mean side. I was quite surprised that the blacksmiths apprentice was at the library, for he had never visited before.

"Umm…" I said, quite embarrassed.

"It's ok." The boy said, already knowing what I was going to say.

"So… why are you here?" I asked him. The boy looked at me with this lopsided smile.

"Well, to read, seeing as how this _is _a library!" He told me. I laughed.

"Right, I forgot!" I told him sarcastically, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. The boy just shook his head, letting out a small chuckle. He stood up and then helped me up.

"So, what's your name anyways?" He asked.

"Mary, nice to meet you." I said, holding out my hand for him to shake. He looked at it, and then briefly shook it. His hand felt very warm, probably from the forge.

"How about you, what's your name?" I asked him.

"Gray." He responded.

"That's an interesting name."

"Yours is very pretty." I blushed at this.

"Thank you." Gray smiled. He looked at the books behind him.

"So… could you help me find a book?" He asked.

"Umm… sure, but, what kind of book do you want?" I asked.

"Uh… I guess horror." I looked at him quizzically.

"Really? I would have thought you would want a book on… I don't know… blacksmithing or something." I told him. His expression darkened greatly when I mentioned blacksmithing.

"No. Defiantly not. I do it enough that I don't need to damn well learn anything more about it!" He snapped at me. I glared at him.

"Well, you didn't need to be so rude." I stated very calmly, despite my actually feelings. Pushing by him, I went to the horror section and picked out a book for him.

"Here. Take it." I said shoving the book in his hands. "Now go and read your book." Gray looked much sadder now.

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you. It's just… my grandfather is so hard on me. He never praises me on my hardest and best work. Hell, he probably doesn't even acknowledge it! He just makes blacksmithing so hard for me." Gray said honestly. I sighed, feeling guilty. I silently cursed my short fuse.

"Ah, well, I should be apologizing. I shouldn't have blown up like that." I apologized. Gray smiled and headed over to the chairs, sitting down in one of them. I flushed a light pink color at how cute his shy smile was.

"_Damn, I just met the guy, and I already have crush on him!"_ I thought. I took my time to carefully look the cute boy over. His fiery red hair stuck out under his hat in all directions. His soft azure eyes scanned the book quickly, taking in every single word with detail. His mouth was curled in the smallest of smiles, his lips silently mouthing every word he came across. The blush in my cheeks deepened to a scarlet color as I sat down to write my sentence again. I thought about what to write, and I still couldn't think of anything. I looked over at Gray, and sighed dreamily. Then, all of a sudden, I knew what to write! I smiled at my sudden burst of inspiration, and began to madly jot down my idea. Time passed faster then I thought, and before I knew it, it was 4 o' clock. I looked over at Gray, and saw him deep into the story. I blushed at how cute he was when he was deep into a story.

"Umm… Gray?" I said. Gray looked up, snapping back to reality.

"Huh, what? Oh… sorry Mary. I guess I was so into the story, I didn't realize where I was." Gray laughed feebly, clearly embarrassed. I giggled.

"Oh, that's quite alright. I do that all the time!" I admitted.

"So… why did you bring me back the real world then?" He asked.

"Oh, well, you see… the library is closing now. Sorry." I told him sadly. Gray nodded.

"Ok… I guess I'll sign this out then."

"Ok. It's due by next Tuesday, so you have to return it by then, or my mom'll go insane!" I laughed.

"Hey, I'll just come back tomorrow, kay?" Gray said. I smiled and nodded. He nodded back, and then walked out the door, book in hand. And that's how Gray became my first regular. Every single day from that one Tuesday when we were sixteen years old, Gray came to the library. I was glad that someone other then I thought that the library was a safe place to be, just a place where you could truly be yourself. A place you could be free. He went, day after day, to read all the horror books in the library, and I'm telling you, there were countless ones! I had to keep getting more and more the way Gray read through those books so fast! Ah, there are so many sweet memories in that library. One time, Gray dared me to read a horror book, and my stupid over-sized pride (yes, it's quite over-sized) took on the challenged. Well, let's just say for many nights after, I had tons nightmares about hockey mask clad men chasing me with a chainsaw. Gray laughed so hard when I told him about it. That was one of the rare times Gray actually laughed open-heartedly. In fact, it was one of those rare times Gray even _smiled_. I have always thought that if Gray smiled more, he would be so much more popular! But then, Gray wouldn't be Gray, and that's what I like about him. He's just so… serious, that it's actually really cute. Well, like I said, Gray visited the library every single day. Everything stayed the same. Same old routine, same old books, same old places, same old people… nothing ever changed. _Ever_. Eventually I was begging the Goddess for something to happen! I wanted a change, one small change just to make one little thing different! It was driving me crazy how boring the days were getting. Even Gray began mentioning how boring and how slow his life was going. Well, I eventually got what I wanted, and one small thing changed absolutely everything in my life.

I should have been careful of what I wished for.

* * *

**So, you like? I thought it was good. I really think that this was a good start to my long-fic. Well, besides the intro of course! It's only about to get better though (I hope). So anyways... Remeber readers: Reviews make the world go 'round, so contribute your review, and make the world a better place :) (plus, you get a free virtual cookie of whatever flavor you want!)**


	3. Ch 2: New Girl in Town

**Hiya guys! Finally, chapter 2 of _The Complicated Life of Mary _is complete. I think I did a pretty good job on this chapter, though not as much as chapter 1. I want to thank each and every reviewer sincerely. I am so very happy that you guys reviewed. So I will now reply to your reviews.**

_**Reima-chan- **Thank you! And thank you or your feed back on which title you like more. I like Bridgette Jones Diary, that's a good movie. And trust me, I don't think I'll ever give up on this story._

_**Awesome Rapidash- **I already gave you your Oreo, but still hands another oreo to Awesome Rapidash. Anyways, thanks for the review! And thank you for posting which title you like better. Anyways, I wanted my readers to see and feel what Mary was seeing and feeling, and so now I know I've done my job!_

_**Jean Cooper- **As you know already Jeannie-Chan, we managed to kidnap Kai. Thank you for your review, and I am so so so so sorry that I haven't been keeping up with My Enemy, My Friend! I feel so bad. But I will try and get caught up._

_**Kuruk- **Thank you for the review! Yes, Mary long-fics are definatly needed, and I'm glad that some people are writing them now._

_**NinjasRockYourFace- **Thanks! I actually thought I was changing their personalities, but I'm happy that I'm not. And thank you for your opinion on the title._

_**The Scarlet Sky- **Thank you for reviewing my story! I'm glad the personalities are devolping, and I love how Mary acts at some points in this chapter. And the line "But then, Gray wouldn't be Gray" I wasn't really paying attention to that! I just thought that's how Mary would feel._

_**Momo-chan12- **Thanks for reviewing! Again, I'm happy that the characters are staying in character. And description is so much fun for me to write, though I don't think I put as much descripton in this chapter as the last. And I apologize for my lack of updates._

_**0din- **Thanks for reviewing! I was hoping I had made some cliff hangers! Cliff hangers are really hard to write usually, cuz you don't know if their going to be cliff hangery enough._

_**Moonlit Dreaming- **Thank you for your review! I'm glad you liked my story. It was kind of hard to write this chapter... but oh well._

**And a special thank you to _Reima-chan_ for being the first to review chapter 2! And I am so sorry that I haven't update since... a very long time! I was trying to work on it, but I always put it off until the last minute, so I got barely anything done! But the main point is that it's done now, so I'll stop typing, and let you all read the story.**

**Signed Queenie-chan**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon, not yet at least. I will one day... one day SOON! Oh, and I don't own sparkling water either._

* * *

_**

**_The Complicated Life of Mary_**

_Chapter 2:_

At the crack of dawn on my everything-in-my-life-will-change day, I awoke to the sound of birds chirping just outside my window. I groaned, and rolled over. I soon realized that that was a bad idea, as I found myself lying on the floor beside my bed moments later.

"Ugg, why do the birds always wake me up?" I moaned, silently wishing I wasn't a light sleeper. Suddenly, the door to my room opened, and my mother came running in at top speed, nearly tripping as she came in. I sat up wearily.

"What's… what's goin' on mama? Why are you so excited at 6 in the morning?" I asked her, rubbing my eyes and putting on my glasses. When I looked at mama, she looked like she was bursting with good news or gossip, most likely the latter.

"Well," She started, "Someone from the city is coming to Mineral Town to take over old Mr. McLeod's farm!" Mama nearly yelled. I stared at her in disbelief. It had been at least 10 years since there was anything living on that farm!

"Really? Oh, this is so exciting! I can't wait to go and meet him… or her… or… I just can't wait to meet them!" I told her excitedly. I quickly made myself look presentable, and then ran down the stairs and out the door, mama following quickly in suit. Soon we were at the beach, the cool spring breeze chilling me, as I had forgotten to bring a jacket. Surprisingly, mama and I were not the first ones there. I saw that my best friend, Popuri, was already there with her family. I ran over to her excitedly.

"Hey, you here to meet the new farmer too?" Popuri asked once I was over there. I nodded.

"I wonder what he'll be like." Popuri's brother, an orange haired boy named Rick, wondered.

"You know, it could be a her." I told him. Rick shrugged in response. In less then 5 minutes, everyone in town was on the crowded beach, awaiting the arrival of the farmer. Finally, the boat arrived. I was so excited, I could hardly contain myself.

"_Yes,_" I thought to myself, _"Finally a change!"_ When the boat stopped, a young man and a young girl stepped off the boat. The boy, who had chocolate covered eyes and rich brown hair under his backwards baseball cap, spoke first.

"Hello people of Mineral Town, my name is Brock Montez, and I'm the new farmer." Brock told us. The girl beside him, who had elegant well-groomed golden hair and large, sparkling sapphire eyes, elbowed him hard in the stomach. He let out a small "Oomph" before continuing.

"Right, I'm the new farmer along with _her_." He corrected himself, pointing at the girl when he said "her".

"But, on the application, it only said "Montez"." The Mayor said, very confused.

"Yes, well, this… _charming_ young man is my brother, and he forced me-"

"I never forced you to do anything." Brock corrected her.

"I stand by my statement. He forced me to sign up for this… _pleasant _farming job." The girl told Mineral Town, a fake smile plastered to her face. I looked around, and I knew that everyone knew she wasn't being sincere! We could so tell that she would rather be back at her _precious_ city and watching her _precious_ T.V.

"So, what _is_ your name then?" A girl with green eyes and chocolate brown hair named Karen asked.

"Vanessa Montez." Vanessa replied bluntly, taking out a nail file and filing her nails. There was an awkward silence.

"So… why don't some of you show us to our farm?" Vanessa asked rudely.

"Vanessa, try and be _nicer_ about it." Brock said.

"Oh shut up, Mr. Bossy."

"Don't you tell me to shut up!"

"I can tell you to shut up whenever I want to!"

"Well here's an idea. Why don't you _both _shut up?" a firey red head named Ann told them in her 'Tennessee Accent'. The Montez siblings immediately went quiet.

"Thank you." Ann said happily.

"Anyways, I shall appoint someone to escort Mr. and Miss. Montez to their new home. Uh… how about Mary?" The Mayor said. My eyes widened when he called my name.

"_Stupid Mayor, why do __**I **__have to take the Montez siblings?"_ I groaned mentally.

"Uh, who's Mary?" Vanessa asked.

"I'm Mary." I announced. The twosome on the dock made their way over to me.

"Hi, I'm Brock, nice to meet you." Brock said holding out his hand.

"_Well, at least Brock's nice." _I thought, shaking his hand warmly.

"Yeah, hi, I'm Vanessa, blah blah blah whatever. Can you just show us to our house already?" Vanessa asked.

"Certainly, and would you like me to fetch you some sparkling water while I'm at it?" I asked, acting like a posh waitress. Vanessa glared at me, her face turning red with anger.

"Why you little-" Vanessa began, attempting to punch me, but missing by a long-shot.

"See Vanessa, this is what I was talking about when I said try not to kill the townspeople!" Brock told her.

"Whatever."

"Anyways, if you two would follow me, I'll show you guys where you will be living." I said politely. I showed the Montez sibling's their house, and then bid them good day. As soon as I walked away, a girl's voice screeched to the sky.

"WHAT?!? ONLY 4 CHANNELS?!? THAT'S NOT FAIR! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Vanessa shouted in complete rage. I couldn't help myself, I just started laughing.

"Well, Vanessa is certainly one interesting girl." I laughed quietly to myself. As I walked towards my house, I saw Gray heading towards the blacksmiths place, so I thought I would stop and talk to him. He looked like he had something on his mind anyways.

"Gray! Hi there, how are you?" I called out to him.

"Uh, ok." He replied vaguely.

"Hey, is something on your mind?"

"Actually, yeah."

"What is it?" He paused for a moment.

"It's just that… that new blonde haired farmer girl looks so… familiar." Gray explained. I thought, and to be honest, I kind of recognized her too.

"Hmm… I wonder what that's about." I questioned. Gray shrugged.

"Hey, thanks for talking to me." Gray said, smiling. I returned the smile and headed on home. I had an odd feeling things were going to get much more interesting around quiet Mineral Town, and boy was I right!

* * *

**So! That was interesting! A couple of sparks here and there, eh? Why does Vanessa seem so familiar? Tune in next time. Now rememeber readers: Reviews make the world go 'round, so contribute your review and make the world a better place :)**


	4. Ch 3: Vanessa the Evil, Brock the Good

**Hello! I have finally updated! YAY ME! Anyways, I know I'm a little later than what I said on my profile, but it's not that bad! So... I again want to thank everyone for reviewing! Thanks a lot! Here are your responses!**

_**Awesome Rapidash- **Yay, I'm back! Thanks for reviewing. Oh yes, Vanessa is such a brat, and you'll see how much of a brat she is in this chapter._

_**Moonlit Dreaming- **Thank you for reviewing! Oh yeah, Vanessa is certainly interesting. I hope you like this chapter_

_**Jean Cooper- **Thanks for the review. And again, I'm sorry I haven't been kept up with MEMF, but I've been pretty busy. Anyways, you won't find out why Vanessa is familiar just yet, but you'll still like this chapter... I hope._

_**CrazySymphoniaguy- **Thanks for the review! Mary is a pretty wonderful character. And she might just have a relationship with Brock, I'm not sure yet. Thanks again for the review!_

**I want to give a special thanks to _Awesome Rapidash _for being the first to review! So sit back, relax, and enjoy!**

**_Disclaimer: _Once again, nothing is mine, no matter how much I want it to be!**

_**

* * *

**_

The Complicated Life of Mary

**Chapter 3: Vanessa the Evil, Brock the Good**

The next day seemed to be pretty normal for a spring day. It was nice and cool out, but not so cold that you needed to wear a jacket. I sat in my library, awaiting the arrival of Gray, though I knew he wouldn't be there for quite some time. Suddenly, the door opened. In walked Brock. I was pleased to see that he had decided to come to the library. My mood quickly fell when a blonde head followed quickly behind him. Vanessa investigated my tower closely.

"This place is so… dark. No wonder you're so pale." Vanessa commented. I shot the farmer a glare before turning to Brock.

"Can I help you?" I asked, promptly ignoring Vanessa.

"Oh, no thanks, I was just seeing everywhere. Wow… How many books do you have?" He exclaimed.

"Too many to count."

"I see… hmm… you know what? I think I'll take a book out." I smiled.

"Well," I said standing up, "what genre do you prefer?"

"Romance. I'm a softy at heart." Brock replied. I showed him the way upstairs to where all the best romance novels were located. Vanessa followed. I scrolled through all the books. I pulled out a couple of good romance stories.

"These are really good. I've read them." I told him, handing him the books.

"Thanks." He said taking them. He then made his way back down the stairs, leaving me and the Devilette alone.

"Wow, these books are so old looking." Vanessa noticed. She looked at the walls. There was a short pause.

"Why do you even bother with books? They are just a waste of time." She stated shortly after.

"Uh-huh… You know, I'm just going to pretend you didn't say anything." I decided. She stopped and looked at me.

"Oh, you don't agree? You think books are… useful?" She questioned.

"Yes, because they are, and everybody you would ask probably agrees with me." Vanessa smiled sweetly.

"Well, apparently they _don't_ agree with you, judging by the fact that people never come here. And I can see why, this place is horrible. They should just knock it down. It's a waste of space, just like these books." She said to me, venom coating her words. I glared at her, and I swear I would have killed her right then and there if the door hadn't opened from downstairs. I gave the blue-eyed witch with a B one last menacing glance before running down the stairs. I entered the small main floor to find Gray and Brock talking.

"Oh, hello Gray." I greeted. In an instant, Vanessa was downstairs.

"Hey Mary." He replied.

"Ohhh, so you're Gray. Nice to meet you." Vanessa said sweetly. Gray shook her hand, and Vanessa giggled flirtatiously. I rolled my eyes.

"Sooo… you come here often?" She asked Gray, twirling a strand of her golden hair around a slender finger.

"Yeah, I like reading." Gray replied honestly.

"Oh my gosh, me too. I read all the time. Books are so cool to me." I stared at her, my mouth hanging open. She just completely lied to impress Gray!

"Oh, cool. Maybe I'll come by your farm sometime." Gray said. Vanessa giggled again.

"I'd like that." She said. Gray smiled. I glared at the back of Vanessa's head as she left the building. Brock left soon afterwards. Gray went over to his usual spot and started to read his current book. I shook my head and sat down at my dusty, old desk. I decided to put all thoughts of Vanessa out of my mind and focus on my writing. I had finished my fairytale, so I decided to write a new story. A more modern story. I wrote about a girl who was in love with a guy who only considered her his friend. Then, a very beautiful, but very evil, girl came and stole the man of her dreams, so the girl was lonely. I had written many stories like that. The only difference now was that I was afraid it would really happen. Vanessa was such a flirt. She could probably get every single guy in Mineral Town to fall in love with her within her first week here. I rolled my eyes at the thought. I continued to write about the girl in my story's misfortune until 4. Gray left quickly, flashing me his amazingly cute smile. It made me melt inside.

"See ya tomorrow Mary." He said before leaving. I sighed when he left.

"_Oh my Goddess Vanessa, why did you have to come to Mineral Town?_" I silently asked. I thought about Brock. He was nice, funny, smart… it was hard to believe that he and Miss 'I lie to get what I want' were related! I shook my head and walked out of the library, locking it behind me. I decided I would go to the inn, talk to someone. I entered the inn to see Karen and Ann talking. I walked over to them.

"Hey guys." I said. Ann waved and Karen just nodded in my general direction. I took the seat next to Karen.

"So, how are you today Mary?" Karen asked. She was already fairly drunk, judging by the fact that there were about 20 empty wine glasses near her, even though it was only about 4:10.

"Oh, fine." I replied. I decided it would be best if I didn't tell them about mine and Vanessa's little encounter.

"How do ya'll like Vanessa?" Ann asked, addressing both me and Karen. I thought about the question, even though my answer was totally clear to me. I didn't really want to tell Ann and Karen that I couldn't stand Vanessa (though she had only been in Mineral Town 2 days), seeing as how those two were the next generation of gossipers, especially when one of them was impaired.

"I don't mind her." I lied.

"Well I hate her." Karen replied.

"Ya me too. I mean, she's just _so_ annoying! She came here today, ya know. At least she has a nice brother." Ann agreed. Karen smiled.

"I love him." She said, in a daze. Ann raised an eyebrow.

"Karen?" The red head said.

"Ya?" Karen asked.

"You're an idiot."

"I agree completely." I laughed. Karen scowled at me.

"Wasso funny?" She asked, slurring her words together.

"You." I replied, still giggling.

"Ya well, you're a purple pony with an afro, like Cliff." Karen smiled triumphantly. I blinked.

"Ooookay then… Karen?" I said.

"Ya?" Karen asked.

"I think you've had too much to drink." Karen frowned.

"I HAVE NOT YOU ARE JUST JEALOUS OF MY AWE INSPIRING TALENT!" Karen shouted. I stifled a laugh.

"Okay Karen, whatever floats your boat." I said.

"You seeee? You are very jealous of my awesomeness." Karen confirmed before passing out and falling off her stool. Ann peered over the counter at her drunk friend.

"Wow… I think that's a new record." Ann exclaimed.

"Yep." I agreed. Ann walked around the bar counter towards the blacked-out Karen. She attempted to pick her up, but failed miserably (and just to clarify, Ann isn't that strong, though she is very threatening). She looked at me.

"Are ya gonna help me or are ya just gonna sit there lookin' at me like an idiot?" She asked. I rolled my eyes and hopped off the stool. I picked up the drunken girl, along with Ann and we walked towards and out the Inn doors.

"Oh Goddess, this girl is heavy!" I exclaimed.

"I believe it's all the wine she drunk." Ann said.

"Ya, well, I wouldn't be surprised." Ann laughed, and so did I. It felt nice to laugh with someone. I never really had any friendships with anyone, except for with Gray. Soon we were at Karen's house, so we pushed open the door and let her mother take over. We walked outside together.

"Well, see ya." I said to Ann.

"Later." She replied. As I walked back to my house, I thought about the day I had just had. It was… interesting. I was pretty sure Ann was my friend. Well, that would make two friends.


End file.
